ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zerobusters
is a crossover between Zero Hero and Alienbusters. Whoopie. Plot The gang is fighting Clockwork. (Clockwork): Fool! You can't stop me! (Echo Echo): Oh, really? Well heroes always win! (Clockwork): AW SHUT UP! Clockwork shoots time rays at Upgrade, but Upgrade created a hole in his body so he wouldn't get hit. Echo Echo then duplicated and throws his clone at Clockwork, who aged the clone to dust. (Echo Echo): Damn it. (Four Arms): What should we do? Brute force is useless.... While the four is talking, Clockwork opened a portal that leads to Zero Hero dimension. He jumped in. (GM): FOLLOW HIM! The gang jumped inside the portal too. (Upgrade): Ooh! This place looks...Solo'ed. (Solo): Argh. (Echo Echo): LOOK! Locals! Zero is playing badminton with Aparato and Marsipal. Marsipal is winning. (Zero): No fair! You have four freaking arms! (Marsipal): So? Zero powered up to Spidermonkey. (Zero): Fine then. (Echo Echo): Let's ask them if they see a...uh.... (Four Arms): Gold robotic thing? (Echo Echo): Yes that. They ran toward Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal. (Upgrade): Excuse me, did you see a- (Aparato): OMG IT'S A GALVANIC MECHAMORPH LIKE ME (Zero): DUDE I THINK THEY ARE EVIL (Four Arms): No we are not, you- Zero powered up to Bigfoot and punched Four Arms. They got into a fight. (Marsipal): I think Zero's right. THEY ARE EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL Marsipal webbed up EE. (EE): OMG FAIL. EE made a clone out of the web and made his original self combine. He then wall of sounded Marsipal. (Upgrade): RIPOFF. (Aparato): NO. YOU'RE THE RIPOFF. The two shot lasers at each other. (Zero): I'm stronger! (FA): NO. I HAVE FOUR ARMS. YOU DON'T. (Zero): I DON'T NEED FOUR ARMS, FOOL. Zero kicked Four Arms in the stomach. Four Arms punched Zero in the stomach. Meanwhile... GM is watching the whole fight. He sighed. Screen cuts to Upgrade and Aparato shooting lasers at each other. Upgrade's laser won and Aparato flew toward a wall. (Upgrade): Face it I'm stronger than you. (shapeshifts head to troll face) U MAD BRO? (Aparato): FUUUUUUU! Aparato morphed into a plasma tank and shot a laser at Upgrade, but missed. Meanwhile, Zero and Four Arms are still exchanging gut punches. Marsipal kicked Echo Echo, but he sonic screamed Marsipal. (Zero): This is getting us nowhere. (Upgrade): Yeah. (Everyone):........ (Zero): *Power up to Smallarge* GIANT STOMP. Zero stomps on Four Arms and shots a laser at Upgrade and Echo Echo. But actually Four Arms is safe underground. (FA): LOLOLOL! (Zero): Damn you. All of the AB Team jumped on Zero, Zero fell to the ground. Marsipal and Aparato started tackling the AB team. Zero powered up to Goop and wrapped around the AB team and burned them. Upgrade shot a laser at his UFO and he splatted on the ground. (Zero): FUDGE. (Upgrade): I am awesome. (Grey Matter): HELP! Aparato is slapping GM. (Upgrade): GASP! How dare you slapping GM? Upgrade turned his hand to the Smackhands (XD) and punched Aparato. (Aparato): Fine. I ripoff Gen Rex! Aparato morphed his hands into Battle Axes and sliced Upgrade's hands off. (Upgrade): lol fail. I CAN REGENERATE. Then, he got electrocuted by Zero Doomer. (Zero): You fail lol. Then, he got sonic screamed. (EE): You fail too lol. Your turn! Category:Zero Hero Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Alienbusters Category:Crossover episode